britedarkness_official_canonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brite Boy
Brite_Boy, also known as Dom, or Dominic, on occasion as Dominiccc, is the main protagonist of the Brite_Darkness lore. The Brite Dimension counterpart to Dark_Boy. He leads a normal life for a while, until he met his eternal adversary, hailing from the Dark Dimension: Dark_Boy. He spends most of his time playing or streaming video games on Twitch, the most common one being Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U. This, coincidentally, is one of the sources of Brite_Boy's power, and is what enables him to challenge Dark_Boy. Another source of Brite_Boy's power, and one which Dark_Boy does not share, are his followers. Whether directly or indirectly, Brite_Boy's followers are part of what allows him to stand a chance against Dark_Boy, even though he himself is so easly outclassed. His followers, in fact, helped him to discover one of the most powerful artifacts known to the Brite_Darkness lore: The Wand of Pretzel Making. Brite_Boy is also the head of the Splatoon team bbcringe, and (for some reason) a fan of Earth-chan. Early Life Before Streaming Not much is known about Brite_Boy before he began streaming. We know that he has at least 2 siblings, and an incredibly loud dog. Although, it is not known when he acquired this dog. It is not currently known if Brite_Boy's siblings are also Brite like he is. Early Streaming Days Brite_Boy becomes majorly involved in the lore when he starts streaming. Originally, Brite_Boy began livestreaming on Twitch in a duo with his sister known as NintendoInTime. Remnants of their content can be found on YouTube and Twitch. Brite_Boy had low viewer counts for most of those days, and when he did retain viewers, most of them were kids. Only two of NintendoInTime's followers are still around today: Smoothsinger422 and kidgokuismywaifu. The latter being one of the earliest viewers to discover NintendoInTime, perhaps changing their fate forever. During this time, he mained Pit in SSB4, and had yet to pick up Lucina or Zelda. As a part of NintendoInTime, Brite_Boy streamed almost exclusively Nintendo games, and so he eventually broke away from NintendoInTime in order to create his own channel under his new name: Brite_Boy, where he could stream any game he wanted, and be less family-friendly. As Brite_Boy Brite_Boy began streaming under his own, personal account in late May of 2016. With this switch in perspective, he had left NintendoInTime behind completely. He only brought with him two followers: Smoothsinger422, and kidgokuismywaifu. Under this new account, Brite_Boy attracted many of his current long-time viewers. However, with this newfound power came a whole new world. Whether by coincidence or fate, Brite_Boy's very own gamertag seemed to pull him into the lore of Brite_Darkness. Brite_Boy continued to stream various Nintendo games, and SSB4 continued to be one of the most popular ones. He had, however, picked up a new main to signify his switch from NintendoInTime. Now, Brite_Boy holds with him the power of the Falchion, as his new main, Lucina, leads him to greater strength. Brite_Boy also switched from Pit to Dark Pit (An interesting choice for someone in the Brite Dimension. It is possible he was tainted by Dark_Boy's power, or he turned to the Dark power in order to become strong enough to beat him, but there is no real proof), and picked up Zelda. In addition, Brite_Boy became the leader of Team bbcringe, one of the best Splatoon 2 teams out there. He became exceptionally skilled with weapons such as the Tri-Slosher, and the Dualies. It was also around this time that Brite_Boy created the Brite_Boy Hangout, the base of operations of the Chosen Followers of Brite_Boy, there to help him defeat the Darkness. VS Dark_Boy *Needs to be filled in Abilities Stats: Pre-Ascension: Power: B Speed: A Magic: S Defense: 10 Suaveness: AB- Amiibo Collection: Impressive Post-Ascension: Power: S Speed: SS Magic: SSS Defense: 11 Shiny: Yes Briteness Factor: Off the charts Amiibo Collection: Still Impressive Weapons The Wand of Pretzel Making The Wand of Pretzel Making is Brite_Boy's most notable tool. It gives him a considerable boost to his already impressive Magic stat, and grants him the ability to generate pretzels seemingly out of thin air. Brite_Boy acquired this item at the end of the Stained Castle arc. The arc was spent searching for a mystical artifact that would help turn the tide of the war against the Dark Dimension. As Brite_Boy arrived at the top of the castle, where the relic was said to lie, he found that emissaries from the Dark Dimension were already there. Dark_Boy took from atop an altar the Sword of Pretzel Destroying, and quickly left. Brite_Boy struggled against the forces of of the Dark Dimension. But then, down from the sky descended a magic wand. Brite_Boy used his little remaining energy to leap up and catch it in midair. This was his first time using the Wand. He quickly used its power to destroy the beings from the Dark Dimension, and acquired the Wand for himself. It is believed this was when the Wand came into being, as a result of the Divine Will of the Universe. Parallel Falchion As a Lucina main, Brite_Boy has access to the powerful dragon-slayer Falchion. Since he plays Lucina, instead of Marth, however, he uses the version from the destroyed future of Awakening. The Parallel Falchion is really the only reason Brite_Boy's Strength stat is so high. He acquires it in the second arc, after finding it lying around in an abandoned house. He only took it because it looked cool. It gives Brite_Boy Strength +100, Defense +10, and Flair +80. The Falchion broke during the middle of the Home Invasion arc. The Falchion would not return until 3 arcs later, when Brite_Boy used it to defeat the Overseer. In doing so, he imbued it with magical power that caused it to transform into the Brite Falchion. This is also the first time Brte_Boy demonstrated superiority over Dark_Boy. Dark_Boy possesses the Dark Falchion, which gives him the same stat bonuses as the Brite Falchion. It is assumed that Dark_Boy had to upgrade his weapon in some manner, just as Brite_Boy did, however no one from the Brite Dimension has ever seen Dark_Boy use a normal Falchion. Tri-Slosher and Dualies The Tri-Slosher and Dualies are the preferred long-range weapons of Brite_Boy. They do not possess any magical qualities, unlike Brite_Boy's other weapons, but he is incredibly proficient with both of them. Brite_Boy often uses them to quickly dispatch enemies when he's surrounded, or just too lazy to use any magic. Their only notable usage is during the Fate Wheel arc, when his Parallel Falchion and Wand of Pretzel Making had been seized by Dark_Boy, and he had to fight against King Mizar. This is also one of few major fights Brite_Boy has won completely on his own. Ascension While visiting the Aethereal Plane and getting his ass kicked by the Golden Kappa, Brite_Boy absorbed the power of the Aether, and fused it with his own Brite energy, giving him a brand new transformation. While transformed, he looks like normal Brite_Boy, but shinier and rainbowier. Ascended Brite_Boy, or Britest_Boy, as he is sometimes called, is like normal Brite_Boy, but stronger. He has almost all of his stats increased exponentially. While Ascended, Brite_Boy is far stronger than even Dark_Boy. However, Dark_Boy also attains a transformed state that puts them on equal footing once again. Britest_Boy at full power is one of the strongest characters in the lore. He uses this power to defeat Golden Kappa, Clone_Boy, Bruce Lee, and puts him on equal footing with Darkest_Boy. He also uses this transformation in the final fight in the Soul of the Universe arc. Summons Brite_Boy possesses some of the strongest summons in the entirety of the Brite_Darkness lore. In particular, Brite_Boy has the one-of-a-kind Shrek Amiibo, which he uses as a catalyst to summon forth Shrek. He never seems to use any of the summons though, and so most of their victories have been very minor. When he does summon, it's almost always Shrek. Followers Brite_Boy's followers are considered one of the strongest powers Brite_Boy has. For a long time, Brite_Boy only stands a chance against Dark_Boy due to the presence of his followers. Dark_Boy does not have any Twitch followers, however, so he is individually stronger. Brite_Boy has won very few battles by himself. In every other instance, his followers have created openings to allow him get the final hit, or fight alongside him to even the gap in power, or otherwise help him achieve victory. Throughout the Brite_Darkness lore, Brite_Boy gets individually stronger, though. Enough to where he nearly beat Dark_Boy in their 1 on 1 battle in Polaris' Throne Room. The Hangout As Brite_Boys following had grown, so too had the darkness. He began hearing voices in his head telling him to create a guild hall (or as the commoners call it, a "discord server"). these voices were mostly coming from one of his loyal viewers, Bucky Katt. Contrary to popular belief, Bucky did not keep pressuring Brite_Boy to create a guild hall because he could sense the darkness growing. he did it because he was bored and wanted to talk to someone. so Brite_Boy created the guild hall, and slowly his followers joined the guild. it started as a place of peace and relaxation. but as the Darkness' power increased, Brite_Boy decided he needed to start preparing for the inevitable. he started creating areas to help fight the darkness. #general-chat this area in the guild was built from the very beginning, it is essentially just a lounge area. its got some couches, a TV, some game consoles. fun stuff #now-playing pretty useless room really. #looking-for-games this area in the guild was created to allow members to test their fighting abilities against each other as training or for higher stakes. #streaming-alerts allows members of the guild to be notified when Brite_Boy goes live #stream-clips a place followers can post moments from the streams they thought were funny or hype. though it could be useful if anyone finds something strange. #gaming-pics originally created by Brite_Boy to post unusual pictures that could relate to the darkness. but it ended up being filled with memes and useless photos. #gaming-news Brite_Boy's second attempt at finding pictures that are tainted with darkness. while still not a huge success, it has been somewhat useful in the past. #gaming-collection a room used to display your collections. this one wasn't created to stop or find the Darkness, its just kinda there. #gaming-music originally created to possibly find Dark and hypnotic sounds within musical numbers. but its evolved into a place where you tell everyone about this one sick new indie band you like that totally doesnt suck i swear. #fanfic WE DO NOT SPEAK OF WHAT HAPPENS THERE! Gallery MNxU4ZEX.jpg|Brite_Boy in his natural habitat. briteboy.jpg|Brite_Boy's ascended form. nit.jpg|The last surviving picture of Brite_Boy's former faction, NintendoInTime. 76eaceaf06372e4cd5f9a186cb5e0a19.png|Brite_Boy's main - Lucina. (Photo taken from the Brite_Boy Hangout). briteforce.jpg|Not gonna lie, I don't know what this is. Some sort of insignia or something.